Shuhei Heromi
Shuhei Heromi •Race : Priest , Human Birthday :August 4•Age :16-23 Gender :Male •Height :(formerly) 125 cm •Weight :(100 lbs.) •Blood Type : O •Professional Status : Single •Home town : Destiney island ' First Appearance : {Deep} ep # 13' Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Noble Flame • BLazer • wondering hope• Shuhei has a worldwide reputation for being the Child that was inherted by the phonix and desended from the Legandary Ken and cousin to the Queen Nova, Shuhei is also known for challenging Assassins, Bounty hunters, and even the V corparation at first, as well as committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. What is more, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "Noble" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in Maiden's Rim, assaulting a World Noble on the HellCarriar, entering and escaping, and joining the V corp. He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known priest to not only deliberately attack the the most Powerfull government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched the Hottest solar plant that caused some civilans heat strokes with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Shuhei to be labeled as a "Noble Flame", earning President and Current Admoral of the V corp (saber) attention and Respects, making the Marines among his greatest enemies. Personality Shuhei genuinely care for his friends. He always arrives to his friends' aid if they are in danger, seeing himself as a protector of the people whom he classes as weaker than himself. It is shown in team battles, that he views the safety of his friends as a priority. However, he will also take his friends' wishes into account, and will step back and allow them to fight alone if they want to. He also has a determination that knows no bounds. He constantly trains to become stronger, and is dedicated on his goals, putting all of his effort in everything he does Like his ansestor Kenshin Heromi (this has its downsides, especially when Shuhei develops tunnel-vision on pursuing something that is wrong, being too stubborn to see the wrongness of his aims). He prefers to go his own way, which sometimes involves going against orders. Despite his determination, he always passes tests without fully understanding his gifts at tests of intellect regardless of the effort he spends in studying. He never forgives the people who hurts his friends (though Shock seems to be an exception), setting off immediately to get revenge in order to defend or restore respect to his friends. This combined with his recklessness and single-minded focus tends to results in him charging into dangerous situatio Phoenix Early History The Phoenix Spirt is one of the oldest known cosmic entities, representing life that has not yet been born. The Phoenix Spirt is an immortal, indestructible, and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life.The Phoenix Spirt is one of the most (if not the most) powerful beings in the world possessing the unlimited power to create and destroy anything and everything Future Life-Force Tap: The Phoenix Force can tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence.53 The Phoenix Force possesses limitless Spirt energy. With or without a host, it is one of the most powerful entities in the Marvel Universe, capable of existing in any plane, time-line or dimensional existence. ' Immortality:' The Phoenix Spirt is immortal and indestructible It can't die or be destroyed Life-Force Control: The Phoenix Spirt can control and manipulate life and death itself, as such, it can take the "life energy" from something. * Temporal Manipulation: the Phoenix Spirt can manipulate the past, present, and future across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge. The War During the war Shuhei trided to fight lion and lost but he had some off his good pals with him like Hugo and Azuraya,Xalden and Shuriken and last but not least Zeyrion even thought Zeyrion ran alot he did have his fair share of hits on lion. It was a long dangeous fight but lion tor off Shuieis arm